Exposed by a Careless Mistake
by StormLongbottom
Summary: Rodrick has been frequenting Greg's room at night. (Part of a bigger work.)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_. This is going to be added on to in a crossover series call "neric's Rehab for Brotherly Love" along with a few other stories before you read that one. All those links will be provided at the bottom of the page. Reviews are always welcome and enjoyed.

* * *

Exposed by a Careless Mistake

_The first time it happened, I hardly knew what was going on. I was eleven then. Ever since I was a kid (even younger than eleven), I have always been afraid of the night. Not to where I need to keep a light on. But, every sound is something ready to attack me. So, my family knows just to let me be once I've committed to lights out. So, it's quite easy to understand why I didn't put up much of a fight against Rodrick._

_My older brother crept into my room at the dead of night. Despite his greatest attempt to stay quiet, my sensitive ears and habit for being a light sleeper instantly kicked in. My body tensed, and I debated whether I should hurl myself under the blankets or fight against what was entering my room. Instead of either, I just froze. Petrified, I couldn't even scream for help. _

_The moonlight shimmered off of Rodrick's tanned body, showing that he was only in boxers. My mind did not comprehend that it was Rodrick. The panic was making that jump very difficult. The one thing it did pick up on was the fact that whatever was coming into my room was not much of a threat because it was in a vulnerable state._

_The closer he came to me, the more my mind pieced together who he was. In the past, I thought I had seen the most demonic sides of Rodrick as he teased, hit, and ridiculed me. However, his eyes (with the strange light seemed red in hue) held the most intense, conclusive gaze that I was afraid mini demons were going to fly out of them._

Greg yawned, thinking that maybe Rodrick had forgotten about him for the evening. Intense emotions stirred within him. On one hand, maybe he would finally leave his little brother in peace. On the other hand, Greg was starting to yearn for it. He suddenly had a hunger that was becoming hard to cure. It actually wasn't that uncommon for fourteen-year-old boys.

About to give up on Rodrick coming over, Greg reached down and lightly petted the bulge in his briefs. His hard five-incher tented the cotton fabric out. His other hand slowly groped at his balls. He squeezed them with the lightest of pressure. He loved adding a little pain to his pleasure. It made it seem more real.

The door slowly creaked open. Greg pulled his hands away from himself and waited. The door closed. Light steps pattered across his floor. The weight in the bed shifted. The bed slowly started to indent further where he laid. Rodrick's breath clumsily collided against Greg's cheek.

A desire stirred within Greg to wrap his arms around Rodrick, yank his face down and slap a kiss right on his lips. Never would he be so bold, though. No matter how much the passion for it filled his veins. His heart pumped faster just thinking about it.

Instead, Rodrick hissed in Greg's ear. "Roll over on your tummy."

Greg obeyed, ever so slightly sticking his bum up in the air. Two hands grabbed it and massaged it with horny tension. The older boy's face wriggled into the crack, pushing the white cotton inside the butt. The teeth scraped lightly at the hole.

Rodrick picked up Greg's middle and tossed a pillow under his body. Grabbing the extremely skinny wrists of Greg, he yanked both arms back. Cold metal slapped against Greg's writs. He was cuffed.

Soon after, the piece of fabric that covered Greg's butt was gone, and the cold air instantly gave it goose bumps. They didn't last long because Rodrick's groping hands were back, rubbing and yanking the cheeks apart. A warm tongue sloppily ate the dryness from Greg's hole. Greg wanted to moan; however, he knew he would wake someone, so he bit his lip. Sometimes his mouth would bleed from the pleasure Rodrick gave. There was also a pain coming from Greg's penis where it was trapped inside the white fabric it was still stuck inside.

Rodrick's hands and face pulled away from Greg's bum, only leaving a cool trail from the last breath from his nose that hit Greg's cheek. After a brief moment of Rodrick rustling around, the sound of a package being opened, and the light squirt of a bottle, a finger, wet with cold lube pressed against Greg's hole.

_Perhaps it was the fear that caused me to allow what happened to happen. The lust-craven teenager ripped the blankets right off of me. His fury talons grabbed the band of my flannel pajama pants and underwear at the same time. Tossing one leg through the bars of my headboard, he had two ends of my pajamas to use as rope. He sat on me, I tried to push him off of me, but he just grabbed my arms and tied them with the pajama pants. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing would come out._

_His next movements were quick, and I wasn't sure what exactly they were. Later, I realized it was him putting on a condom and lube. He didn't prep my asshole before he just pushed the tip in. My voice quickly came back to me, but Rodrick was quick to rid that as well. My briefs were shoved into my mouth. His hand covered it the whole time, so I could never cry out for anyone to hear me._

After a great prepping from Rodrick, his cock slowly slipped into Greg's ass. Greg grounded his face into the pillows splayed out at the head of the bed. When Rodrick's hips hit Greg, Greg was disappointed to find that Rodrick still hadn't taken his boxers off. He always fucked him through the hole in his boxers.

The handcuffs tugged at Greg's wrists, causing his back to arch as Rodrick push himself deeper into the younger boy. Greg loved to be fucked deeply by the long rod. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. The rod pulled back slowly then rammed in rapidly. These were the nights Greg knew that Rodrick was the horniest.

_My body screamed as my asshole stretched out. The fat piece of meat opened me up faster than it should have. Streams of tears ran down my cheeks, not from what Rodrick was doing to me, rather from my body being pushed to its limit. My hands clinched my sheets, knuckles turning white from my fists balling up so tightly._

"_Why Rodrick?" I found myself asking. I never knew if he heard me or not. He never answered._

The cream filled Greg's briefs sooner than he expected. He felt shame he could not hold on longer for Rodrick. However, he felt Rodrick's release right after his asshole quit tightening around his cock. Rodrick's body fell on Greg's for a brief moment. His lips brushed up against Greg's neck. It made Greg want to explode all over again.

Rodrick pulled away. His cock slowly expelled itself from Greg's ass.

_Every time he pulls out of me, I want him in me more and more. I think—I think I'm falling in love with him._

The weight shifted off the bed then came back shortly after it was gone.

"Greg," Rodrick whispered in his ear.

Greg turned his head toward Rodrick.

"I'm leaving you in those cuffs tonight." The older brother rolled him on his side, then he slid the blankets up to Greg's chin. Before he left, he did one last thing. His lips lightly brushed against Greg's long enough for Greg to kiss him back.

The older boy was about to the door when Greg cried out. "Shit!"

"What?" Rodrick hissed.

"I left my diary downstairs."

The feet pattered back to him. He undid the cuffs, saying "Tomorrow!"

When Greg went down to get his diary, he saw a note on it that read.

_We need to talk as a family!_

* * *

www. fanfiction .net, then-

s/8973223/1/Pleasure-Feet

s/8973296/1/Yesterday-s-Rose

s/8973287/1/Fighting-the-Crazy-Beast

s/8973320/1/neric-s-Rehab-for-Brotherly-Love


End file.
